Walking across Paris
by 2fillesuneplume
Summary: La crise d'adolescence à 25 ans vous trouvez cela normal vous ? Rose Weasley non. Après une période rebelle envers son paternelle qui l'a poussé dans les bras de Scorpius, Rose se calme. Mais elle n'est pas prête d'oublier Scorpius Malefoy. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Prologue :**

La crise d'adolescence à 25 ans, trouvez-vous cela normal vous ? Rose Weasley non. Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille modèle, bonne élève, proche de sa famille, assez populaire, elle avait eu des petits amis comme les filles de son âges et par dessus tout avait obtenue son diplôme avec le mention « Optimal ». Oui, Rose Weasley était la fille rêvée. Seulement dès qu'elle était partie faire ses études, la dure réalité de la vie s'était imposée à elle provoquant de terribles désaccords avec : son père.

La brunette était assise dans un pub, elle sirotait un thé face à sa meilleure amie dont elle n'écoutait un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Le regard plongée dans le vide elle pensait à ce qui l'avait poussée à faire une pareille erreur et se dit que le point positif était que sa crise était définitivement terminée. Elle lécha le bout de sa cuillère puis se fit rappeler à l'ordre par sa cousine et meilleure amie, Lily Potter.

- As-tu écoutés une seule des choses que je viens de dire Rose ? dit Lily sévèrement, puis elle ajouta d'un air désespéré, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez toi en ce moment mais tu devrais songer à m'en parler, je ne conçois pas continuer à parler dans le vide encore longtemps.

- Dans ce cas fait moi un résumé ? répondit-elle espiègle.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa cousine était irrattrapable.

- Je suis heureuse ! répondit-elle.

Elle se relança dans son discours, Rose se relança dans sa réflexion, elle n'était pas irrattrapable, enfin un tout petit peu mais la situation était grave. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? En voilà une bonne question… peut-être pour commencer son envie incontrôlable de provoquer son père à chaque fois qu'il avait des goûts prononcés, surtout des choses qu'il n'aimait pas en réfléchissant bien.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il répète environs une trentaines de fois en un diné qu'il haïssait les Malefoy, avait fait la liste de tous leur défauts et cerise sur le gâteau... avait dit qu'il ne pourrait supporter l'idée qu'un membre de sa famille sympathise avec « l'ennemi », quelle erreur ! Rose regardait l'ensemble de la salle, elle s'attarda sur un beau Londonien aux yeux verts puis revenant à sa cousine remarqua que cette dernière la regardait, tête penchée, poings sur les hanches en parfaite imitation de leurs grand-mère, Molly Weasley. Rose lui fit alors son plus beau sourire innocent et s'empressa de plonger vers sa tasse de café avant d'entendre le sermon de sa futur mariée de cousine. Son sauveur entra dans le pub, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rose et embrassa sa cousine.

- Ta cousine a l'air contrariée, je me demande ce que tu as encore pu lui faire subir, pauvre ange ! dit-il en regardant Lily l'air moqueur.

- Teddy ne te moque pas de moi ! rétorqua Lily, elle ne m'écoute pas cela fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle est partie dans ses pensées...

Teddy Lupin passa tendrement son bras autour des épaules de Lily, embrassa ses cheveux et ajouta :

- C'est une enfant boudeuse, puis quand il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait sa fiancé, il ajouta, ou plutôt une femme boudeuse ! Que ce passe-t-il Rose, ça ne vas pas ?

Rose détourna les yeux connaissant à l'avance la réaction qu'ils auraient si elle leurs disait, mais d'ailleurs y avait-il un réel problème ?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Rose ? ajouta Lily très maternelle.

Rose se retournait les méninges entortillant ses boucles brunes autour de son index, soudain se fut le choque et elle dit tout haut ce qu'elle venait de comprendre tout bas.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte ! souffla-t-elle.

Le couple la regardait abasourdi par la nouvelle en train de paniquer, l'instinct de femme de Lily reprit le dessus et elle posa sa main sur celle de Rose.

- Rose, pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ? Cela me parait plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Mise à part le fait que tu nous ais caché que tu avais un petit ami ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Justement..., chuchota Rose.

- Quoi justement ? s'empressa de demander Lily.

Rose posa sa main sur son front, poussa un long soupir et réfléchit de nouveau ne sachant quoi répondre. Teddy parla à sa place, c'est fou comme ce garçon pouvait comprendre les femmes.

- Je crois que le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami. N'est-ce pas Rose ? avança-t-il tristement.

Rose, les yeux mouillés, se contenta de hocher la tête. Lily lui caressa le bras et avant qu'elle ne lui demande qui était le probable père des flashs de ces trois nuits de débauches amoureuses parvinrent à Rose. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier Scorpius Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Rose faisait tourner désespérément son fauteuil de bureau voyant la pièce défiler devant ses yeux. Elle triturait sa plume tentant de se concentrer sur son prochain article son esprit l'appelant irrémédiablement ailleurs.

Rose Weasley, après de brillante étude de Journalisme s'était rêvé reporter du monde. Elle s'imaginait parcourir le globe, s'immerger dans des tribus exotiques mais il y avait un gouffre entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle n'était pas la seule à être brillante et les postes se faisait rares alors quand on lui avait proposé de travailler dans un des plus grands magazines de mode sorciers, elle avait accepté. A défaut d'apprendre les coutumes des microsociétés, elle rencontrait de grands couturiers, dressait leur portrait, assistait aux défilés et écrivait des comptes rendu. Lorsque la saison des défilés était achevée, elle tenait une rubrique sur une ville différente chaque mois. Elle y donnait le nom des meilleurs hôtels, des bars à la mode et magasins les plus hypes comme on disait dans son jargons. Elle voyageait donc souvent et son équipe était fantastique. Alors même si ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait rêvée, Rose Weasley était heureuse. Enfin, jusqu'à depuis quelques jours.

Plongée dans ses pensés, elle n'entendit pas qu'on toquait à la porte. Gêné par une présence elle leva les yeux pendant que son fauteuil continuait de tourner.

Cette prestance nonchalante, ces yeux transperçant, ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Rose se leva de son fauteuil comme électrifié, elle amorça un pas vers le blond mais se rendit vite compte que ses petits tours de manèges n'avaient pas fait du bien à son équilibre. Elle tituba et s'effondra aux pieds de Scorpius Malefoy.

Elle voulait se cacher sous le tapis. Merlin quelle honte ! Elle s'en rappellerait jusqu'à sa mort, c'était certain.

La pièce tournait autour d'elle l'empêchant de se lever.

Le blond s'agenouilla prêt d'elle. Il avait les traits aristocratiques de son père mais avait hérité des yeux d'un bleu profond de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis… elle rougit en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle vu le jeune Malefoy.

- Il faut arrêter le vin au déjeuner Weasley, ricana-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme la refusa poliment et se remit debout par ses propres moyens. Il la contourna et prit place dans un fauteuil au coin du bureau. Il ne comprendrait jamais les nouvelles lubies féministes. Rose retourna s'asseoir à son bureau jaugeant le jeune homme qui restait impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire avec son super boulot ! Rose avait un poste aussi bien payé que le sien mais lui, il faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Scorpius Malefoy était reporter chez « Nouveaux explorateurs », un magazine du même groupe que le sien.

- Je dois aussi poser les questions ? s'amusa le blond en se redressant.

Quoi ? Elle avait bien le droit de réfléchir quelques secondes…. Quelques minutes.

- Il me semble que nous sommes présentement dans mon bureau, répondit-elle. Tu viens dans mon bureau, tu m'en donnes la raison Malefoy.

Fière de son petit effet, elle attendit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et vint poser ses mains à plats sur son bureau, se penchant subtilement vers elle. Avant elle était une professionnelle du self-control face à lui mais ça s'était avant. Elle sentit son corps la trahir de cette soudaine promiscuité. Il faisait chaud ! Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre, maladroite.

- Seriez-vous troublé par ma présence Miss Weasley ? entendit-elle dans son dos. Parce que sinon cela va poser quelques problèmes.

Elle se retourna vivement plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ?

- Nos rédacs chefs se sont mis d'accord sur un projet commun, expliqua le blond d'une voix trainante. On part à la fin de la semaine pour deux semaines de reportage à Paris.

Elle tomba plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur son siège. On était jeudi. Scorpius satisfait de l'effet de la nouvelle sur la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Si tu parviens à te maîtriser un peu quand je suis là bien entendu. Je sais que j'ai été élu journaliste le plus sexy de l'année mais quand même, apprend à maîtriser tes hormones Weasley, ricana-t-il sans se départir d'un petit sourire malfaisant.

Quelle sale petite bouse de dragon ! Rose serra les poings et lui montra « gentiment » la porte.

Une fois le nuisible éliminé, elle s'affala dans le voltaire pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard, excédé. Il avait mis son odeur partout ! Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce bureau. Elle prit son blazer et son sac avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la rédac chef. Cette dernière semblait l'attendre.

- Je suis désolé Alex mais je rentre, déclara-t-elle sans même saluer sa patronne. Je n'arrive pas à bosser, je dois réfléchir à votre nouveau projet.

- Scorpius est passé te voir j'imagine, répondit la brune en se levant. Elle attrapa un dossier et le lui tendit. Rentre et lis ça, ce sont les détails du voyage.

Rose hocha la tête et se leva prête à partir.

- C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé Rose, c'est la chance de ta carrière. Ne la laisse pas passer, entendit-elle avant de passer la porte.

Elle était marrante elle. La brune aux reflets acajou retourna dans son bureau, attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparu dans une volute de flammes vertes avant de réapparaître dans son appartement Londonien. Elle n'habitait pas dans le monde sorcier, ce dernier était trop petit et agité. Elle avait préféré le calme des quartiers Ouest prêt de Hyde Park. Elle était un peu loin de son lieu de travail mais sa qualité de sorcière lui permettait d'habiter où elle le souhaitait. Elle avait une jolie cuisine en U, un îlot au centre lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil quand elle l'avait visité. Des canapés anthracite moelleux s'étalaient au centre de la pièce face à une télé. Elle avait reçu une éducation métissée, elle utilisait de nombreux ustensiles moldus. Derrière le vaste séjour, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain et enfin, ce qui l'avait fait craquer pour cet endroit. Derrière les canapés, un escalier en fer très industriel donnait sur une mezzanine assez spacieuse pour contenir son lit, son bureau et un grand dressing. Elle n'avait jamais été une féru de mode mais les couturiers lui offraient toujours des pièces à chaque saison par sympathie ou tout simplement pour obtenir ses faveurs et le fait était que plus les années passaient plus le dressing devenait trop exigu. Elle s'affala dans son lit en soupirant, trouvant dans la caresse que lui prodiguait les draps sur sa joue une étreinte réconfortante. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle sortit de son sac le dossier que lui avait donné Alex et commença à le feuilleter, un sourire étirant ses traits au fur et à mesure que les pages passaient. Deux semaines à Paris à parler de l'architecture, à plonger dans de nouveaux mouvements artistiques engagés, rencontrer des échantillons très diversifiés de population mais aussi ne pas oublier qu'il s'agit de la capitale de la mode et retracer l'histoire des plus grands au nouveaux créateurs prometteurs, dénicher les bars et les restaurants sympa, les fripes, les grands magasins.

- Le rêve, souffla-t-elle avant de plonger la tête dans ses oreillers.

Une ombre au tableau venait tâcher son rêve. Scorpius Malefoy. Le garçon avec qui elle avait été en concurrence durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, puis qu'elle avait perdu de vue durant son école de journalisme pour retrouver un homme qui lui avait piqué le poste de ses rêves. Puis il y avait ses trois jours. Elle venait de quitter son petit ami et elle partait pour une semaine de séminaire, rien de plus réjouissant. Tous les journaux du groupe étaient présent donc Scorpius Malefoy. Le premier soir ils avaient trop bu tous les deux, elle pour oublier qu'elle avait été trompé, lui pour une raison obscure. Ensuite ils étaient restés dans leur petite bulle, ayant élu domicile dans le lit du blond avec pour meilleures amies des bouteilles de champagne. Puis le séjour avait pris fin et leur bulle avait éclaté très simplement. Elle n'en avait pas été attristée, tous les deux savaient très bien qu'à la fin du séjour cela s'arrêterait et que plus jamais leurs chemins ne se croiseraient si étroitement.

C'était sans compter sur le foutu destin.

La législation sorcière lui laissait encore un mois pour prendre une décision au sujet de sa grossesse.

Rose Weasley sut alors ce qu'elle devait faire et transplana.

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et tira la langue en une grimace de dégout face au spectacle qui lui avait brulé la rétine. Le couple se mit à glousser face à la réaction de Rose.

- On a séché les cours d'éducation sexuel de Pom Pom Rose ? plaisanta Teddy en reboutonnant sa chemise, Lily rit de plus belle.

- Bon je peux enlever mes mains ou je risque de perdre mes yeux définitivement ? demanda la jeune femme excédé.

Lily se tourna pour que Teddy puisse lui remettre son sous-vêtement puis elle passa rapidement son t-shirt lâchement abandonné au pied du canapé.

- C'est bon Rose, ironisa-t-elle.

Rose rouvrit les yeux en soufflant et suivit les deux tourtereaux dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux un thé ? lui proposa sa cousine.

- Donne moi de l'alcool !

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Rose ! s'offusqua Teddy en s'asseyant prêt d'elle.

Elle avait oublié ça ! Comment allait-elle faire pour noyer son désespoir maintenant ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et Teddy eu droit à un grognement pour toute réponse.

- Une tisane calmante alors, décida la brune l'air blasé.

Lily lui servit l'eau chauffée à l'aide de sa baguette et un sachet avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son fiancé une bièraubeurre à la main.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, lâcha Rose, et je me donne encore du temps pour prendre une décision. Je pars demain soir à Paris…

- C'est super ! la coupa la jeune Potter.

- Je pars demain soir à Paris pour le boulot avec Malefoy, pendant deux semaines.

Lily tira une drôle de tête et Teddy semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Tu attends de voir comment il se comporte pour prendre une décision.

- Je ne peux pas décider ça toute seule, après tout il est concerné lui aussi … mais je me demande ce que je ferais s'il décide de ne pas se préoccuper de cet enfant.

Lily quitta Teddy pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de sa cousine. Son fiancé en profita pour vider sa bièraubeurre. Elle voulait montrer à Rose à quel point elle la soutenait. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et une bonne situation mais Lily était persuadé que si elle avait cet enfant ce serait seule. Malefoy était bien trop immature et attaché à sa petite vie de plaisir et de luxure à ne jamais voir la même jeune femme pendue à son bras dans les journaux.

- Écoute Rose profite de ces quinze jours pour faire ce que tu aimes et essayer de cerner Malefoy et à ton retour on fera le bilan tous ensemble si ça peut t'aider.

Rose acquiesça. Oui, elle n'avait qu'à profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait et espionner un peu Scorpius pour voir s'il était préférable que cet enfant voit le jour ou non. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, cela paraissait tellement morbide.

- Si ma mère vous pose des questions à mon sujet, essayez d'être le plus naturel possible, supplia la jeune femme.

- Je suis bien plus doué que toi pour mentir Rose, répondit Lily en riant.

- Tu ne vas pas la voir avant de partir ? demanda Teddy

- Non non, souffla la jeune femme en secouant vivement la tête. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle va tout de suite voir que quelque chose cloche chez moi comme à chaque fois. Vous imaginez si je suis contrainte de lui dire et qu'elle le dit à mon père et … paniqua Rose.

- Calme toi, murmura Lily en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue. Tu lui diras quand tu seras prête et Ron n'aura que sa bouche à fermer !

- Je vais lui envoyer une lettre, déclara Rose. Je vais lui dire que je n'ai pas le temps de passer la voir avant de partir et que tout va bien.

- Pas du tout suspect, se moqua Teddy.

- Tant pis, au moins je serais sauve pendant mon reportage !

.

.

Rose attendait au départ de portoloins du ministère depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il était dix huit heures trente, cela faisait une demi heure qu'il était censé arriver. Elle était exténuée, elle ne dormait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait chaud, puis froid. Elle posa sa veste sur l'une de ses deux grosses valises. Il arriva sans se presser les mains dans les poches de son chino beige qui lui allait à la perfection. Il l'exaspérait.

- Tu es en retard, déclara Rose froidement. Tu n'emmènes rien ? remarqua-t-elle.

- La magie tu connais Weasley ? répliqua-t-il en la contournant pour se rendre vers le portoloin.

Elle retint un soupir et sortit sa baguette pour miniaturiser les deux imposants bagages avant de les glisser dans son sac à main.

- Tu vois quand tu veux Miss-j' ai-un-neurone.

Ils remettaient les insultes de Poudlard au goût du jour. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières durant deux semaines. Elle s'approcha à son tour du portoloin et posa son doigt dessus avant de disparaître pour deux longues semaines. Ils atterrirent dans un salon, Scorpius de manière bien plus classe que Rose qui retomba sur les fesses. Il faut croire que le sol l'attirait quand elle était en sa présence. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et entra dans l'une des deux chambres du palier. L'autre était pour elle. Elle passa la porte et remarqua un Judas, peut être qu'autrefois un couloir séparait ces deux chambres. Rose s'amusa à regarder à travers comme quand elle était enfant, le salon avait une bien drôle de forme. Puis elle se retourna pour observer la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et décoré avec goût. Elle s'organisait en trois espaces. Un pour dormir, un dressing et enfin la salle de bain.

-Défaitlamalle ! lança-t-elle avant de regarder les vêtements se ranger un à un sur les cintres.

Ce serait son soir de détente, il fallait qu'elle profite car être en présence de Scorpius ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être sereine. Elle se fit couler un bain et s'observa dans le miroir. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il se passait dans son corps pour l'instant. Rose, contrairement à sa mère, était plutôt grande et très fine ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses moquerie dans le passé mais qui lui était plutôt utile dans le monde de la mode. Elle se déshabilla face au miroir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. On lui avait implanté des seins pendant la nuit ? Sa petite poitrine s'était arrondie considérablement. Elle la toucha, croyant à une hallucination. C'était bel et bien là. Et bien ! Elle attrapa un élastique dans sa trousse de toilette et attacha son carré long en une petite queue de cheval avant de plonger dans l'eau. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément et ses yeux en amandes frétillèrent de bien être. Elle enfila ensuite son plus beau pyjama, c'est à dire un sweat sans forme et une culotte, elle attrapa un carnet et un guide de Paris puis commanda un plat de pâte au service d'étage. Elle avait accès à des mets succulents mais elle avait un faible pour les macaronis au fromage. Elle sauta sur son lit prête à passer sa soirée dedans, posa ses lunettes ronde-ovale sur son nez et commença à repérer les endroits qu'ils devaient découvrir.

- Sexy Weasley.

Elle sursauta et découvrit Scorpius nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle se leva prête à le renvoyer d'où il venait et tira sur son sweat sentant son regard défiler sur ses jambes nues.

- Sors de ma chambre Malefoy, scanda-t-elle en tentant de le pousser dehors.

Trop faible. Il la contourna comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé de le repousser dehors et s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon commun. Ce mec était un sans gène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dressing.

Elle attrapa un leggings épais et commença à le passer. Il se servait un verre dans le mini bar et la regarda faire amusé.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Je connais déjà ton corps Rose, lâcha le blond avec un sourire en coin en faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre de scotch.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son prénom semblait langoureux dans sa bouche et il était plus qu'inhabituel qu'il l'utilise. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Je suis venu te donner le programme de la semaine.

.

.

Rose devait ressembler à une enfant de cinq ans qui découvre son premier jouet. Elle observait les fresques murales avec attention et notait chaque détail dans son carnet.

Un groupe d'artiste tagueur s'était approprié une rue peignant un spectacle bouleversant sur les murs. Il y avait des dizaines d'histoires écrites dans des styles différents et accompagné d'une décoration propre. L'un des artistes leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'histoires de personnes touchantes qu'ils avaient rencontré. Celle d'un vétéran, d'une coiffeuse, d'un rentier ou même d'une prostitué. Jamais Rose n'avait vu un échantillon de population si différent confronté si étroitement.

C'était fort. C'était beau.

Un flash la sorti de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Scorpius qui lui tendait un polaroïd.

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir voir la tête de débile que tu tires quand tu essayes de faire fonctionner ton cerveau. En vain bien sûr, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Elle attrapa la photo, la regardant apparaître avec délectation. Ça n'avait rien de magique et pourtant pour elle cela l'était. Elle vit d'abord apparaître les contours flous de son petit chignon et ses lèvres rouges, seul artifice qu'elle se permettait en général. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine concentrée face au mur qui lui faisait face, ses baskets légèrement décollées du sol pour voir le travail au plus prêt, son short taille haute en jean remontant un peu trop sur ses fesses à son goût et sa chemise en soie voletant doucement sous la brise estivale. Il avait ensorcelé l'appareil pour obtenir des photos sorcières.

- Pourquoi un polaroïd ? demanda-t-elle mettant de côté sa réflexion.

- Parce que les photos sont au plus prêt de ce qu'on ressent quand on voit les choses, avec cette petite touche de magie.

Rose fut secouée par sa réponse spontanée, elle s'attendait à une moquerie ou quelque chose du genre, lui qui ne savait que répondre par l'ironie. Elle avait le même avis que lui, pour une fois. Ils accompagnèrent les artistes dans leur atelier et découvrirent leur quotidien durant toute la journée du lundi puis revinrent le lendemain pour les voir à l'action. Rose fut surprise du professionnalisme de Scorpius. Il ne la gênait pas et complétait son travail avec le sien le soir venu. Le soir à l'hôtel ils se rejoignaient en général pour manger le temps de regrouper leur travail puis leur chemin se séparaient jusqu'au lendemain. Le mercredi, ils avaient rencontrés une communauté d'étudiants qui participait largement au développement culturel de la ville et étaient engagé dans l'aide sociale. Ils avaient fait connaissance avec cinq d'entre eux dans la matinée à Montmartre, en profitant pour immortaliser ce lieu mythique puis étaient rentré à l'hôtel ayant prévu de les revoir le lendemain. La jeune Weasley avait profité de son après-midi pour se rendre à l'atelier d'un jeune créateur prometteur qui avait attiré son attention. Elle avait demandé à Scorpius si elle pouvait lui emprunter son appareil photo et ce dernier avait accepté. Ils se toléraient l'un l'autre pour le travail. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle était plus épanouie que jamais.

Rose avait décidé de passer à l'action, ce soir quand il rentrerait, elle le surveillerait. Mise à part ses réflexions, ce qu'elle voyait sur les couvertures des tabloïds et sa manière de faire l'amour, pensa-t-elle en rougissant, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Enfin, rien d'autre que ce qu'il s'était contenté de lui montrer et elle savait que l'on n'était pas toujours ce que l'on paraissait être, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle avait donc lancé un « Sonorus » sur la porte pour entendre lorsqu'il arriverait et espérait qu'il passe un peu de temps dans le salon. Elle entra sous la douche en attendant. Elle entendit la porte claquer, elle ne voulait rien manquer. Elle se rinça à la hâte et enroula rapidement une serviette autour de son corps puis sortit de la douche en courant.

Sa mère lui avait répété mille fois de ne pas courir les pieds mouillés quand elle était petite. Il faut croire qu'elle aurait dû lui répéter une fois de plus.

Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle sentit son corps partir en avant sous l'effet de la glissade et sa tête percuta poigné de la porte. Elle se retrouva assommé à terre avec une jolie petite entaille sur le front, elle jura en portant ses mains à son crâne. Comme si le destin cherchait à l'enfoncer un peu plus, Malefoy ouvrit la porte, lui envoyant un coup dans les jambes et surtout laissant échapper le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Chienne de vie.

Elle entendit nettement le bruit caractéristique du Polaroïd et laissa échapper un grognement. Elle imaginait bien le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard. Cet être perfide garderait certainement la photo comme un trophée. Elle l'entendit tourner les talons et pensa bêtement être enfin tranquille.

- Heureux de constater que tu essayes enfin de mettre fin à ton existence Weasley !

Elle soupira, découragée.

.

.

Le lendemain, Rose avait évité Scorpius tant que possible encore honteuse du spectacle de la veille repoussant l'échéance jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus seuls. Ils se retrouvèrent donc un parc avec les étudiants rencontrés la veille qui avait organisé un événement pour le moins original. Le parc était le point de départ d'une course à vélo. L'équipe gagnante étant celle qui effectuait le meilleurs temps mais aussi qui était parvenu à récupérer le plus de nourriture dans divers magasins d'alimentions pour venir en aide aux plus démunis. Rose était impressionnée par l'idée et s'était empressé d'enfourcher un vélo et de rejoindre une équipe d'étudiantes sympathiques. Malefoy avait catégoriquement refusé de monter sur un de ces horribles engins moldus et avait rejoint les organisateurs à l'arrivée. Rose pouffa en imaginant Scorpius essayant de garder l'équilibre sur un vélo.

Son équipe n'avait pas gagné mais ils avaient tous récupéré une quantité hallucinante de nourriture, les organisateurs les avaient invités à participer à un autre événement le lendemain. Elle s'était amusée comme une dingue. C'est **fière **d'elle et épuisé que Rose rentra à l'hôtel s'arrangeant pour rentrer avant Scorpius. Elle n'irait pas loin si elle continuait à l'éviter ainsi mais elle était trop épuisée pour survivre à une énième provocation. Elle manqua de s'endormir sous la douche et tomba dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes une fois dans son lit.

Elle ne put voir Scorpius entrer dans sa chambre et sourire face à la jeune femme qui s'était endormi sans même entrer dans les draps.

.

.

Rose travaillait sur ce qu'elle allait écrire sur l 'évènement de la veille dans le canapé du salon. Malefoy était nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé d'en face un livre à la main, comme si il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Le travail de ses rêves avait été confié à un fainéant en plus. Elle soupira pour la énième fois, insatisfaite du rendu de son écrit.

Scorpius froissa les pages en serrant un peu trop son livre, agacé par les soupirs de sa collègue.

- Si j'entends un de tes gémissements encore une fois, je t'étouffe avec un coussin Weasley.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer pousser ses petits soupirs dans d'autres circonstances. Des circonstances qui n'incluaient pas de vêtements. Ses pulsions primaires lui jouaient des tours. C'était perturbant.

Si elle n'arrêtait pas son petit jeu tout de suite, il allait la prendre là sur le canapé, c'était certain. Il préférait la tuer qu'en arriver là.

Rose gêné les premières secondes décida ne pas se démonter face à lui. Il prenait trop de plaisir à voir le rouge lui monter aux joues signe qu'il l'avait touché. Elle se leva, poussa les jambes de Scorpius vers le fond du canapé pour avoir assez de place pour s'asseoir.

- Lis ça et dit moi ce qui ne va pas, expliqua la brune en lui tendant son carnet. Scorpius désarçonné par sa réaction mis quelques secondes avant de poser son livre sur la table basse et d'attraper son carnet de note. Il entama la lecture et la jeune femme se leva avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais étouffé avec un coussin Malefoy, scanda-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose. Je t'aurais tué avant, annonça-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, un sourire séducteur étirant ses lèvres rouges, un polaroïd accompagnant son geste.

Elle attrapa la photo qu'elle venait de prendre, la secoua légèrement et la déposa sur la table basse sous les yeux ahuris de Malefoy avant de partir se préparer pour la soirée. Ainsi elle acceptait de jouer à nouveau ?

Le jeune Malefoy observa la photo quelques instants. Il était beau mais il n'aimait la lueur dans son regard, un mélange de surprise, de satisfaction et de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Pour une personne qui aimait contrôler tout ce qu'il laissait voir aux autres, c'était un problème.

Il soupira et se maudit l'instant d'après en songeant qu'il n'était pas mieux que Weasley. Le blond se glissa sous l'eau de la douche et frissonna sous l'effet de l'eau froide sur sa peau. Il lui fallait bien ça.

Il entreprit de trouver des vêtements moins habillés que d'habitude, il devait se fondre dans la masse mais il ne pouvait décidément pas abandonner ses pantalons en toile. Il en enfila un beige à l'allure décontracté et un t-shirt au col V noir prêt du corps qui laissait deviner ses formes masculines avantageuses. Il allait peut être passé la soirée avec des étudiants mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas avoir un peu de tenue. Il sortit de sa chambre et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent d'eux même sur la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et tout les deux se jaugèrent pendant quelques instants. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les pantalons en cotons épais que portait les moldus étaient parfaits sur ses longues jambes fines.

- Ton article est bon Weasley, lâcha-t-il pour briser le silence pesant.

Il pouvait la critiquer sur de nombreux domaines mais il fallait avouer qu'elle faisait plutôt bien son travail. Elle hocha la tête et désigna la porte d'un geste du menton. Les soirées du mois de Juin étaient très agréables, Rose appréciait beaucoup la sensation de chaleur sur sa peau. Ils marchèrent au soleil jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite ruelle calme puis ils transplanèrent. Ils retrouvèrent Léo, un moldu à l'origine du mouvement.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, il y avait un nombre trop grand de personnes pour le petit salon. Elle retrouva une des jeunes femmes avec qui elle avait fait la course de vélo et la rejoignit en enjambant les autres. Scorpius s'appuya contre le mur, soit il restait là, soit les autres bougeait pour le laisser passer. Il ne voulait pas passer une mauvaise soirée en créant des tensions, il resta là où il était.

- Bienvenue à tous pour notre rendez-vous gastronomique mensuel, déclara Léo en se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Ce soir nous rendons visite à quatre hôtes. On se retrouve tous ici et vous votez pour le repas qui vous a plu le plus. Faites des groupes de cinq et on y va. Rose, Scorpius, vous venez avec moi !

Scorpius était étonné par le concept. Il demandait à voir. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient excitées que la soirée débute.

Rose se coucha une fois de plus heureuse. La soirée avait été super. Ils passaient d'appartements en appartements en riant. Le seul point négatif était qu'elle avait dû refuser chaque verre d'alcool qu'on lui proposait, c'est à dire un certain nombre. Elle était étonnée du comportement de Scorpius envers les autres. Ils semblaient tous l'apprécier, il avait une aura attirante et un charisme ravageur qu'il utilisait à mauvais escient la plupart du temps mais quand il travaillait il était une autre personne. Ils avaient réussi à rire tous les deux sans aucune animosité. C'était une première.

Le lendemain les provocations étaient reparties de plus belle.

Scorpius ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil quelque chose le gênait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se leva pour rejoindre le salon en pensant au gala de charité qui les attendait le samedi soir, il allait être épuisé. Il s'allongea dans un canapé un verre dans une main, son carnet et une plume dans l'autre. Si le sommeil ne venait pas autant rendre la nuit productive.

Rose écrasa le réveil contre le mur le lendemain matin. Elle était plutôt violente quand elle était fatiguée. Elle tituba les yeux encore lourds de sommeil jusqu'au salon et s'effondra sur un canapé en attendant qu'on leur apporte leur petit déjeuné. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le jeune homme endormi dans le canapé face au sien. Scorpius dormais paisiblement, son carnet posé sur son torse, une main dans le vide. Rose remarqua une plume et un verre sur le sol et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son regard remonta sur corps, bloqua quelques instants sur son torse nu et glissa jusqu'à son visage. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, il avait l'air paisible et paraissait presque innocent. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, douce illusion.

- Arrête de me dévorer des yeux Weaslette, souffla Scorpius d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil.

- Arrête de te croire irrésistible Malefoy, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un regard courroucé.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, lui offrant une vue sympathique. Elle ne devait dévier le regard et afficher une moue dégoûtée, Rose ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu manques d'entrainement pour le mensonge Weasley. Et ne fait pas de vilaine grimace, ça ne te sciait pas au teint chérie, constata-t-il avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il évita souplement le coussin qui fendit l'air en sa direction et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Très mature Weasley.

- Tais toi ou je te fais bouffer ta plume Malefoy, le menaça-t-elle ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire du blond.

Elle se leva empoigna ladite plume et fut sur le canapé tentant d'atteindre la bouche du blond en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Scorpius d'abord paralysé par l'étonnement se reprit de justesse et attrapa d'une main les poignets de la jeune fille et la fit basculer de l'autre sur le canapé reprenant l'ascendant.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids Weasmoche, murmura-t-il en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Le surnom venait de son père, raison de plus pour l'apprécier. Tu sens bon, souffla-t-il dans son cou, avant de la relâcher comme si de rien n'était pour se diriger vers la porte.

Rose se releva complètement perdu. Il était tellement contradictoire. Elle le vit revenir avec un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner et l'odeur des croissants lui monta directement au cœur. Scorpius la regarda perdre toute couleur et posa le plateau avant de s'approcher vers elle, elle n'allait pas lui claquer entre les mains pas vrai ? Il n'eu pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle qu'elle se leva en courant le bousculant au passage la main sur la bouche. Il s'arrêta en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus très faim.

Rose était resté dans son lit toute la journée, vidé de toute énergie. Malefoy était parti tout seul, elle voulait être en forme pour le soir et il n'avait pas cherché à la sortir de son lit. Elle se glissa sous la douche pour se réveiller. Ce soir c'était du sérieux, ils participaient à grand diner donner par un des plus grands couturiers sorciers. Elle allait être jugée sur ce qu'elle portait en tant que rédactrice mode et en même temps elle se devait de porter une pièce du créateur pour ne pas lui faire un affront. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches en une parfaite imitation de sa grand-mère avant d'affronter son dressing.

Scorpius se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ancienne Gryffondor pour savoir si elle venait pour la soirée. Il ne toqua pas et s'immobilisa sur le pas de porte. Elle était en train de remonter la fermeture d'une robe claire surmontée de paillettes, perles et de cristal. La robe sirène en tissu fluide moulait son corps jusqu'aux genoux pour s'évaporer jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa silhouette était taillée pour ce genre de robe. C'était un chef-d'œuvre artistique songea Scorpius.

- Arrête de me dévorer des yeux Malefoy, lança-t-elle en une réplique parfaite du blond.

- Il n'y a que ta robe qui m'intéresse Weasmoche, siffla-t-il en laissant glisser son regard vers son visage.

Lui au moins savait mentir. Contrairement à son habitude, elle avait maquillé sa bouche assez légèrement pour mettre l'accent sur ses yeux qu'elle avait réchauffé de marron et de noir. Elle avait plaqué sa chevelure flamboyante en un chignon de danseuse. Elle était sublime. À cet instant il se fit une promesse.

Quand il s'approcha pour lui tendre son bras avant de transplaner, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Sa poitrine.

- Rosie ! l'accueillie un homme d'âge mur à l'allure sûre et pleine de prestance en lui donnant une étreinte rapide.

- Charles, lui répondit-elle. Merci pour votre invitation.

- Tu es magnifique chérie ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir envoyé cette robe, tu as des airs de madone !

- Merci, répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Mais qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius. Tu me donneras ses coordonnées, il correspondrait au froid polaire de ma collection hiver.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire et se pencha vers le couturier.

- Il n'est pas mannequin mais journaliste et ne lui dites pas, il est déjà assez fier comme ça.

- Scorpius Malefoy, se présenta le blond en s'avançant à son tour.

- Malefoy, s'interrogea Charles quelques instants. J'habillais votre grand-mère à mes débuts. Une femme d'une classe certaine.

- J'espère que la vente sera bonne ce soir, reprit Rose.

- Il le faut, nous avons une école à construire les enfants ! lança le couturier avant de se diriger vers d'autres invités.

.

.

Il l'avait prise en photo, trop de fois. Il était rentré pendant qu'elle gérait ses contacts pour la future semaine de la mode. Sur le grand canapé, il regardait distraitement les polaroïds et le puzzle se fit petit à petit dans sa tête. Une colère sourde lui noua les entrailles. Alors il l'attendit pour lui rendre le mal qu'elle lui infligeait.

Rose rentra moins d'une heure plus tard et trouva Scorpius dans le salon. Il semblait prêt de l'implosion.

- Scorpius ? tenta-t-elle.

Torture. Son prénom roulait sur sa langue comme une chose précieuse. Pure illusion.

- Tu t'es trouvé une remplaçante Weasley ? siffla-t-il mauvais en se levant.

- De quoi parles-tu ? paniqua-t-elle sentant l'orage éclater.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à enlever sa robe puis passa rapidement un peignoir avant de retourner dans le salon.

Il était devant sa porte, il planta ses prunelles assombries par la colère dans les siennes.

- Et bien tu sais, souffla-t-il avec hargne. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un le temps de vivre ta petite vie de princesse. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, tu vois le topo Weasley.

Rose avança, feignant de ne pas comprendre s'avançant dans le salon. Il avait compris avant qu'elle ne lui dise. C'était la fin du monde.

La manière qu'elle avait de feindre de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait le rendait encore plus fou. Rose sentit deux mains s'abattre sur le mur l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Elle se retourna vers lui calmement.

- Tu as trouvé le Prince Charmant Weasley ? souffla-t-il dans son cou menaçant.

Elle fut perturbée par son contact. A quoi jouait-il au juste ? Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire, elle en avait juste assez pour ne pas perdre la face.

- Quel homme a été assez stupide pour t'engrosser Weasley ?

La jeune fille sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les dès était jetés et la situation était pire que prévu. Il vit une larme dévaler les joues de la jeune fille. Il était satisfait. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur dévasté. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le mur, pas dans un meilleur état.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle, mais l'abruti c'est toi Scorpius.

Son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Le traitait-elle de con ou bien … ? Il posa son front contre le mur froid, attendant la sentence.

- C'est de toi que je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc à la fois soulagé de son fardeau et effrayé par les réactions impulsives du jeune homme. Elle se releva pour voir sa réaction bonne ou mauvaise.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse du mal, qu'il l'insulte ou qu'il négocie calmement et froidement un avortement mais pas à ça. Il écrasa ses lèvres contres les siennes dans un acte plein de désespoir. La jeune fille d'abord immobile, sentit une douce chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et passa doucement ses bras autour du blond, collant son corps au sien avant de répondre au baiser de manière tout aussi désespéré. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il passa son bras gauche sous ses fesses et la remonta brusquement contre lui, la contraignant à enrouler ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Leur désir l'un pour l'autre les consumait de l'intérieur. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé et redécouvrit son corps arrondi par la grossesse. Elle n'en était que plus désirable. Elle s'arqua contre l'homme qui lui prodiguait de divines caresses et leurs peaux nues fusionnèrent. Ses yeux à demi clos, ses lèvres fines entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de légers gémissements. Elle le rendait fou.

- Tu es à moi désormais Weasley, murmura-t-il son souffle se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme, ses prunelles océan ancré dans les siennes.

Il entra en elle, Rose Weasley entra au Paradis, pour une heure ou pour toujours ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Rose tortillait ses doigts nerveusement sous la table ce qui ne semblait pas échapper à sa mère. Hermione lui jetait des regards inquiets de l'autre bout de la table. Lily avait posé sa main sur son genou. La jeune femme inspira profondément, se donnant du courage pour affronter la population du Terrier.

- Je… tenta-t-elle en bafouillant.

- Que ce passe-t-il Rosie ? demanda sa grand-mère d'une voix maternelle.

Une douzaine de paire d'yeux se tourna vers elle. Fred et George lancèrent les paris quant au problème de leur cousine.

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Molly et Hermione laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. Ron s'étouffa presque avec son vin. Rose se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Qui est le papa Rosie ? demanda sa mère, son instinct de femme lui soufflant de s'attendre à une forte surprise.

- Scorpius Malefoy, souffla Rose espérant que personne ne l'entende.

Manqué.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire. Ron tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Sa grand-mère se mit à pleurer.

Rose jura, la journée allait être très longue.

.

.

Rose regardait le bambin courir dans le jardin avec amour. Il savait marcher depuis quelques mois seulement et gambadait de manière peu certaine. Elle se mit à rire face à sa démarche chaloupée.

- Il est adorable, déclara Lily en le couvant des yeux.

Elle s'assit sur le banc aux côtés de sa cousine. Teddy arriva dans le jardin à son tour et attrapa le petit garçon, le dévorant de bisous.

- Maman, cria le petit en tirant sur ses petits bras pour l'attraper.

Lily attrapa le petit brun aux yeux émeraude et le serra contre elle. Teddy enlaça sa femme les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au tableau.

- Bouh !

Rose sursauta et sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses yeux. Elle joua le jeu.

- Qui c'est ?

- Hugo ? tenta-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère.

- Non ! hurla-t-on dans son dos.

- Tommy ?

- Non !

Elle se retourna en riant et chatouilla l'inopportun qui se tortilla dans les bras de son père. Scorpius avait muri, il était au summum de sa beauté, il était épanoui. Il était tout particulièrement fier de son mini-lui comme l'appelait Rose. Le petit garçon de cinq ans avait des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père et son grand-père. Ses iris dorés tranchaient sur sa peau pâle et envoutait tout ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley n'avaient pas très bien réagis à la nouvelle mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur petit fils, tout s'était évaporé. On ne pouvait pas être en colère face à ce petit ange et ce dernier l'avait bien compris !

- Maman ?

- Oui Léo, répondit Rose tout sourire en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Avec papa on a trouvé ça, déclara-t-il en montrant un album photo, montre moi, demanda-t-il avec une petite moue adorable.

Rose prit l'album et y découvrit les polaroïds de leur voyage à Paris et plus particulièrement une photo d'elle en robe de soirée.

- Tu es belle maman, murmura le petit blond en s'accrochant à elle.

- Pas autant que toi mon amour, répondit-elle en plantant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Scorpius les regarda faire et se rappela ce qu'il avait pensé le jour où il l'avait vu dans cette robe. Il s'était dit que tout était en contraste chez elle.

Elle pouvait aussi bien se balader avec son vieux sweat informe qu'en robe de couturier. Travailler dans le monde de la mode et ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Porter des culottes en coton et être terriblement désirable. Elle ne mettait pas de parfum mais elle avait cette odeur enivrante de patchouli, d'enfance. Elle se contentait de peindre ses lèvres fines de rouge et était bien plus belle qu'une femme savamment maquillée.

Elle était naturelle et spontanée, c'est ce qui l'avait toujours rebuté chez elle et en même temps terriblement attiré.

Il l'avait détesté au moment même où il avait compris qu'elle était la seule qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et ceci depuis Poudlard. Mais la vision qu'il avait aujourd'hui lui prouvait lourdement qu'il s'était trompé.

Rose lui lança un regard amoureux et un sourire étira ses lèvres, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa peau découverte.

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de s'être trompé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, cette mini-fiction est belle et bien terminée ! **

**Je souhaitais en fait répondre à une RAR de GUEST qui m'a touché, j'espère d'ailleurs que tu pourras la lire, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te répondre bien que la fiction soit complète :/**

**Tout d'abord je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ais plus ! Ensuite, tu es la revieweuse rêvé, le fait que tu me dise que je fasse preuve de réalisme, que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai campé leurs caractères, et le contexte crée, et bref ^^**

**C'est ce que j'attendais vraiment de cette petite histoire et ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir des avis constructifs, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, ça nous permet d'évoluer et ça c'est bon ! **

**Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on aime tous avoir des avis alors si vous lisez, ou même si vous abandonnez parce que vous n'aimez pas, dites nous pourquoi ! **

**Merci à tous, et toi mystérieux(se) Guest ! **


End file.
